narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Uzushio Manji Agency
(Warning: '''Manji Organization' is an entirely original and custom concept, despite the namesake being shared by all of the previous Leaders of the group. This is Jay's version of Manji, if you were a Leader, you may add your version in the Background, or a separate tab if it's possible... Like Shinko's Version (Inactive), just to paint an example.)'' ''Background'' It was around the time the Uzumaki Clan, Senju Clan and many of the smaller clans came together to officially form Uzushiogakure that the previous, and quite inactive, Manji ANBU had been asked for a revival. Keitō Uzumaki, the newly dubbed Shodai Shiokage, and Genesis Uzumaki, the newly dubbed Uzumaki Clan Leader, set that task onto Jay Nara, since the former Commander, Honō Uzumaki, had ultimately dropped off the face of the Earth. With the task set in his mind, Jay set out to gather several members of the village to set up the Manji ANBU. With 200 members gathered after a long search, Jay dressed the newly recognized Manji ANBU in armor and a mask reminiscent to those found in Konoha, and proceeded to march them through the village. Once they arrived at the Kage Manor, Jay lined up the large fighting force and presented them to the Shiokage, where he was officially recognized as the Manji Commander. Time passed since then, ideas flourished, the number of Organization members is currently at 1,078 and Agents were created to be the best of the ANBU. The Nara continued, searching for more and more members to join his ranks, creating an entire castle to reside, dubbing it Celestial Castle. Now, at the present, the Manji Organization has come to be recognized as the silent protectors of the village, only showing themselves if they have to, expanding wide throughout the realm, setting up bases in every country that contained a ninja village. ''Manji Equipment'' Amongst the Manji Organization, there's a number of different sets of attires one can wear whilst on duty. The most important is the Manji Mask. The standard Manji Mask is black and blank from any sort of design the owner might wish to decorate their mask with. The mask, as stated before, is the most important because of the technology that it contains. Crafted out of highly durable, Steel Release enhanced, metal, it's more than just a simple piece of identity concealment. Through the mix of a complex Fuinjutsu formula and Technology, Jay was able to create a mask capable of extreme feats. Despite covering one's entire face, the technology inside of the mask keeps it from hampering one's vision, making it seem as if the mask is completely transparent when worn. Fuinjutsu inside the mask acts as the Motherboard to give a number of different forms of perspective through the mask's usage, ranging from infrared, heartbeat sensors, chakra trailing and a Byakugan-esque form of X-ray vision. Also hooked into the Fuinjutsu is the seal that grants one connection to Manji Network, unlike the lenses that doesn't grant such connection. Despite the heavy abundance of Fuinjutsu, the mask has a built-in air filtration system to battle from harmful airborne substances, such as poisonous gas and whatnot, converting everything harmful into pure and safe breathable air. Lastly, built into the mask is the Manji Organization Fuinjutsu which blocks out enemy attempts at Genjutsu attacks, through both light and smell. While Ototon may seem like a dangerous form of attack, all sounds are capable of being forced to a steady frequency to prevent the wearer from suffering any form of ringing or hearing loss. Manji Taskmaster is a piece of technology in the possession of every member of the Organization. Wearable on one's wrist, it's design is basic, being composed of stainless steel and painted black for stealth purposes. Despite being made of steel, there lies two layers, the bottom being a smooth, and cushiony, leather to prevent discomfort. This tool is used with a touch screen, in which holographic maps are a possibility. Developed by those in the Manji Research and Development Center, the wristband keeps track of the Markers that makes up a portion of the Manji Network spread throughout the Realm. An ANBU/Agent can also use their Taskmaster to keep track of their missions generated through the Secretary Space. 'New-Aged Manji' The Manji Organization has been created with the sole purpose of keeping an shadowed eye on the activities of the other countries, running into a snag here or there, but otherwise keeping up to date on most of the happenings. Only with the recall of the Agents have the Manji Organization been dark on outside matters. At this point the Organization is in a reconstruction. Only the ANBU will be active, while the Agents take their breaks. 'Manji ANBU' 'Manji Agents' ''Hierarchy, Inside the Manji Organization , Manji Commander]] The Manji Organization has grown vast in size since Jay had taken command, having an inner working of an actual ninja village. Besides the Shiokage of Uzushiogakure, Jay has control over every single thing inside of the Manji Organization, doing with it as he pleases. Below shows the inner circle closest to the Manji Commander The Hierarchy of the Manji doesn't end here as it continues down towards Division Heads, Base Captains, Unit Captains, Unit Lieutenants and etc. ''Manji Divisions'' There's a little more than half a dozen different Divisions within the Manji Organization. These divisions are lead by an appointed Head, giving the responsibility as any leader is given to anything. As indicated earlier, the divisions as well, are split between Manji Agents and Manji ANBU. Just because one is a Division Head, doesn't mean that they're incapable of going out and leading missions. Each denomination of Division Head is to report to their respective Chief in a meeting, who reports to the Commander in their own meeting. ''Division Right-Hands'' ''Men of Mayhem'' ''Ladies of Lawlessness'' ''Reaper Squad'' ''Checkmate Platoon'' ''Crimson Rangers'' ''Obsidian Knights'' ''Manji Bases + Base Captains ''Base Lieutenants'' ''Unit Captains'' ''Unit Lieutenants'' ''Locations, Within Celestial Castle'' As soon as one walks into the Manji Headquarters, they enter the Warp Room, effectively the Main Lobby in the Castle. To the East is the Barracks Wing, to the West is the Medical Wing, directly ahead is the elevator up the castle towards the Offices. Surrounding you, as you enter, is a myriad of banners along the walls covering up said walls by the windows, around 20 to 25 feet tall. Colored in the purest of white with a thick golden rope, braided along the edges in the glowering trim. In the middle of the banners were the Manji Insignia, contrasting the white in the darkest shade of black. For every doorway, two pieces of the tapestry hung below to frame the door, making it eight in total. Two to the East, two to the West, two to the North and two to the South, though the tapestry is strewn throughout Celestial Castle. Directly in the middle of the room is the Manji Insignia, any Fuinjutsu Master recognizing the seal for what it was, the Manji Network, the backbone of the Manji Organization. Further inside Celestial Castle is a plethora of locations, most of which is living quarters, enough to hold the ever growing army of Manji members. Though, if some members don't wish to remain at Headquarters, they can stay at their own residence in the village. With the widespread of members joining being recruited, said space can easily accommodate 300+ people. Said location is affectionately referred to as the Barracks. The barracks makes up most of the castle's East Wing. Miyako, said keeper of the barracks, is tasked with making sure that it's run with a similar strictness as any military, effectively giving the "troops" sub-training in not requiring much sleep to work at full capacity. While sleep is something the body needs, those in Manji are forced to get their rest through a more meditative state of rest, always alert and ready to protect themselves immediately. In the West Wing lies the Medical Wing, where Division Head, Azreal, works to teach the nurses and doctors of the Organization that medical staff/ninja can be just as destructive as they can be constructive. Another location of note is the Armory, where every shred of equipment is stored, waiting to be checked out by members of the Organization. Satchi, is the keeper of the Armory as well as the Warp Room. The Armory is in the East wing, below the wing in a vaulted basement. The equipment stored will have already been discussed above. The Dojo is essentially in two parts. The first part, is well, the Dojo. A large room a floor underneath the Offices. Even though the room takes up the entire floor, the walls lined with Resistance Seals. Said seals do it all, from hampering the manipulation of chakra, the draining of said chakra, gravity bearing down on the inhabitants by 5x the Earth's gravity and lastly the sudden appearance of unencumbered doppelgangers. Underneath the castle is the Research and Development Center, where the Division Head, Kisuke, works alongside others to come up with new inventions. One recognizable invention would be the Underground Training Facility Seal, located in the middle of the Dojo. Alongside the R&D Center, is the Manji Workshop where Vullahn works in the Forge. ''Agents/ANBU/Knights'' This is a list of other members that have not been placed yet, but I don't want to forget that they exist. Category:Organization